


Objects in mirror are closer than they appear

by TLEN2018



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLEN2018/pseuds/TLEN2018





	Objects in mirror are closer than they appear

в зеркале заднего вида дрожит отражение смерти  
(страшное, искаженное), говорит: торопишься.  
говорит: стараешься.

думаешь: что-то и правда я...  
но потом забываешь, конечно,  
до новой встречи.


End file.
